Static
by EX-Justice
Summary: A radio traffic excerpt from a hostage rescue operation by the Shinra corporation, with Zack as Angel 1, Bravo team's leader.


_TRANSMISSION ARCHIVE, SHINRA INTELLIGENCE DIVISION_

_FILE SUBJECT: SOLDIER 2__nd__ Class, Zack Fair._

_Snatch Operation "Thunderstorm"_

_Objectives: VIP hostage and securing documents_

_-BEGIN TRANSMISSION-_

_Freedom 1 to all units: Gentlemen, our orders are to assault a set of compounds at present 5 kilometers away. Expect heavy resistance from the opposition: I'm talking heavy machine guns, RPGs, and APCs._

_Seems like selling materia can get you pretty rich huh?_

_Yeah, probably should just quit my day job and go mine material all day long…_

_I heard that, Alpha leader. Cut the chatter gentlemen. As of present I am initiating protocol 561, so all squads should keep inter-squad chatter on their own channels. We don't want a goddamn flood on this channel when you boys start asking for air support._

_Roger that Freedom 1, commencing switch now._

_-CHANNEL SWITCH-_

_*static*_

_Angel 1, this is Echo 1, report your position over…_

_Angel 1, approaching target, distance 800 meters, where are you?_

_Right above you, in the heli. Looks like you've got company on your three, Bravo leader. Distance 800._

_Roger that, Echo 1, can't you take them out with missiles? _

_Negative, Angel 1. We're supposed to maintain stealth procedure until we reach the compound for maximum effect._

_Confirmed, Echo 1. Preparing to engage. Angel 1 AKA Bravo leader to Bravo team, form up on me, formation wedge. Activate your thermals and check on silencers, we're gonna put these guys to sleep._

_Bravo 1 copies._

_Bravo 2 copies._

_Bravo 3, loud and clear._

_Bravo 4, affirmative._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.…._

_Bravo leader to Bravo team, Target sighted, cleared to engage. Pick your targets!_

_*static and gunfire*_

_Target down._

_Target eliminated._

_Bravo 3, you've got a tango running past your field, take it out._

_*static*_

_Bravo 3? Come in, Bravo 3?_

_Bravo leader to Bravo team, what's 3's status?_

_Bravo 2 to Bravo leader, he's down, sir, looks like a abdomen wound wound, I've got him stabilized and under pressure but we're going to need a medevac._

_Damn… Copy that Bravo 2. I've taken care of the last tango. Do what you can, and then move on. Remember, the mission comes first._

_-CHANNEL 1-_

_Freedom 1, Freedom 1, This is Angel 1- we need a medevac at position 12-23-25, I got a wounded here._

_Roger that Angel 1,medevac en route to your coordinates. Your orders still stand. Proceed to the objective and take it under fire, Alpha and Delta are currently closing in from the sides for the extraction procedure but are pinned down by multiple hostiles._

_Roger that sir, what's Charlie's status?_

_Unknown, I repeat : Charlie's status unknown. We lost contact after what seems like an RPG and sniper ambush. SAT-INT is on the job, and I've got eyes in the sky tracking their last position, but no word yet on their condition. Assume the worst in your mission plan, and if necessary switch to auxiliary plan C._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

_Bravo team copies, out._

_-CHANNEL 2-_

_Goddamit Genesis…_

_Sir? You said something?_

_Ignore that, Bravo 1, continue the advance. Maintain radio silence until we're in contact with the target._

_*static*_

_Bravo leader, Bravo 2 has the target in sight. Distance 400. Looks like a standard MLR: two twenty-man rifle platoons two machine gun posts on the sides. Probably have mortars in reserve too. No vehicles in sight; probably busy engaging Delta and Alpha, sir._

_Copy that Bravo 2; this is Angel 1 AKA Bravo leader to Bravo team: Set up a firing line on Bravo 2's azimuth. Bravo 1, I want you to set up your machine gun on the right side to suppress the machine gun team. Bravo 2, I want grenade fire on the other team and on all infantry men. Keep the covering fire coming until Bravo 4 and I will reach to the side wall of the compound to infiltrate their vehicle bay. Once we're in, disengage and flank from the right. With luck, there should be enough fuel in the vehicle bay to cause one hell of a big distraction. _

_Bravo 1 acknowledges. But sir, isn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?_

_It was, Bravo 1. 'till they shot 3. Anway, HQCOM wants a distraction for the other teams, and with the possibility of one team down, they're gonna need all the help we can get. At least with this we can take off some of the steam from Alpha and Delta._

* * *

_Roger that sir, I've got your back._

_Bravo 2 here, you can count on me. Good luck sir._

_Bravo 4, right behind you, Zack._

_Okay guys, let's do this. Cloud, keep C4 and breaching charges handy. It's about time we crashed this party._

_-END TRANSMISSION-_

_Burst. Burst. Another burst. The sounds of empty shells hitting the earth repeat over and over. Sounds of grenade launcher pops and booms echo in the distance as Zack rushes in with his submachine gun. Tracer fire illuminates the night sky as his figure skims down a hill and huddles up against a wall._


End file.
